Alternate Universe
by unknown-chan
Summary: In his battle with Hao, Yoh's soul was indeed taken by his other half. But then, the itako would not let that pass. What is the price to pay? does not follow the series & manga


I don't own Shaman King.

**Alternate Universe**

"Yoh…"

He stirred. He thought he heard his name being called but paid no attention to it. He was sleeping, anyways. He might just be dreaming.

"Yoh…"

He heard it again. Who called him? Why? He replayed the voice in his mind again and again. He recognized it― the icy tone but was mixed with unusual softness and warmth. He had always longed to hear it. And now…

No one could say his name that way. Only one person could do it. Only one. Only his fiancée. Only her.

Only Anna Kyouyama. HIS Anna.

Coal eyes instantly snapped open' greeting the pitch black surroundings.

"Anna?" he called back.

"Your hand… give it to me!"

"Eh?"

His hand seemed to have its own life. He felt it slowly rising before a warm one held it tightly. Her hand.

Anna's hand.

He held her wrist with his free hand before asking, "It really is you, Anna. But… why?"

A flood of light greeted him while he felt himself being dragged by her. but then, darkness took over.

Once again.

----- a while ago ------

_"It didn't work. Just as I thought…" she whispered as her knees failed to support her._

_"You're giving up already?" Ren Tao appeared beside her and added, "Stand back."_

_"Hanata…" Hao slowly uttered, surprising everyone._

_"To whom, are you talking to, monk?" the Chinese shaman mocked._

_Hao Asakura, the great onmyouji laughed at this. He then eyed the heir of the Tao family and retaliated, "Who do you think?"_

_"You…" Anna spoke from nowhere. All eyes gathered to look at her; including Hao's. "dare lay your dirty hands on Yoh's soul… such actions you could expect from a coward…"_

_Her fiance's twin smiled the evil way._

_"Coward." She spat bitterly._

_"K'so! Let's go! Bason!" Ren yelled at his friends as his furyokuu increased to produce considerable amounts of energy. All of them started towards the cloaked shaman._

_"Hn. Such irritating insects…" Hao began saying. Yoh's friends attacked altogether but were defeated again with just one blow from the spirit of fire._

_"A world created only for shamans… man must be eliminated. He does not understand the will of the Great Spirits… and yet considers himself superior? Hn. Pathetic…" an evil chuckle escaped his lips. Fierce winds tossed his long, brunette tresses in different directions. "To start that world, I must first get rid of pests. Pests like Yoh and his friends." Hao continued before grinning as what he always does._

_The itako's hand clenched into fists upon hearing the remark._

_'Wait 'til I get my hands on you…' she thought._

_"You need not worry. You are excluded from the list, Anna…" the older twin added as he went down slowly, landing before his twin's fiancée. _

_The girl glared at him. Hao ran his hand on the smooth outline of her laconic face. "Koishi." He smoothly said. Everyone stared in disbelief._

_"An—na!" Manta choked._

_"I don't give a damn, Hao Asakura. Just feed my soul tou your PATHETIC power spirit if you want." She flatly spoke while slapping his hand away._

_"Oh, but you know I'll never do that."_

_"And why not!" she arched a brow._

_"I've told you before that I like you."_

_Yoh's friends gasped._

_"What did he… say?" Ren was almost speechless._

_"He… Hao… likes…" Horo-horo failed to continue but Manta finished for him, "Anna…"_

_"Kill me if you want, I don't carebut I will take Yoh back!" Anna brought her hands inside Hao's body― as what psychic surgeons would do to their patients._

_His eyes widened in surprise._

----- back to present -----

"Anna, stop it!" Manta yelled.

"K'so… let's go!" Ren called again for his other shaman friends.

"Hn… trying to interrupt again, insect pack?" Hao chuckled as his fire spirit blocked the way.

"Get out, Yoh Asakura… get out…" Anna murmured as she tried to pull Yoh's soul out from the evil twin. But Hao was holding him back, angering her even more.

"Damn you, Hao Asakura! Let! Him! Go!" she yelled the last three words and was able to pull Yoh's soul free. But then she flew back and hit her back on a stone pillar. Her fiance's soul came back to his body.

Anna panted hard. Tearing a soul from one's body was something she had never done before. She was prohibited to do so. And now, she knew why. It drains much of her life force leaving her too exhausted even to blink her eyes.

Amusement can be reflected from Hao's coal eyes as he took light steps towards her. She was only an arm's length when he spoke,

"I gave you what you wanted. It's time for you to give mine."

He knelt before her and continued, "I want your soul…" she glared at him while he he continued, "Hanata…" before closing his lips over hers.

"Anna!" Manta shouted in horror.

The others were too shocked to move. It was as if their feet were rooted to the ground. As if they were cold, lifeless statues. Only, with terrified eyes.

Anna squirmed, trying to break free of Hao's strong grip. Her wrists were already bruised, so as her small lips from Hao's ruthless and barbaric ones.

'Yoh… please wake up… Yoh… Yoh…' she tried sending him a message thru her mind.

But…

Did it reach him just in time? No. his response was late. Too late.

Too late.

Yoh sat up, unprepared for the horrifying scene that was yet to unfold. She really is there. Anna.

His Anna.

But something was totally wrong.

Why is he alive again? And how come…

Anna's energy was fast diminishing. Her whole body was starting to get numb. She had lost her strength to resist and fight. The strength. Just the strength. But her anger was flaring. Anger.

But what would she do with her anger?

It would be of no help to her. the only one who can help her now is herself. Or if the tables would turn… Yoh.

"An—na?" Yoh managed to say.

Her arms fell limp. Her eyes were blank… until it totally closed.

"Just in time, otouto…" Hao said in an irritating manner after letting go of Anna. Her body dropped down the earth without any sign of movement.

Yoh stared blankly at his fiancée who seemed to be lifeless. Anna. His Anna is…

Dead.

**A/N: **sniff I did not mean to kill Anna… that was why it was called 'Alternate Universe'. I was just wond'ring if that really happened, what would Yoh do? Can anyone please write a sequel? (hehe… too tired to continue… ) but this one's really one-shot. Please r & r!


End file.
